GARO: The Golden Protector
by Azmodan0210
Summary: After losing his parrents in car crush accident, Yuto was adopted by Kouga Saezima as he begins his training as Garo the protector of life beings. Crossover of Omamori Himari and GARO.


This fanfic is a crossover of Omamori Himari and GARO. This fanfic will contain the mature contenr. You've been warned.

All of their rights are belong to their owners.

Where there is light, shadows lurk and fear reigns. Yet by the blade of knights, mankind was given hope.

Narration by Zaruba

 _"As long as darkness lurks in the heart of mankind, Demonic Beasts Horrors will apear. Drawn by Inga they come into the human world via gates from Makai and then possess people and consume them. However there is someone who is protecting the people from these fiends. He is a young man clad in golden wolf-themed armor and he brandishes one powerfull sword. His name is Yuto Amakawa, otherwise known as... Garo."_

Tokyo - Japan

It shows the brown haired boy with matching eyes crying over the dead bodies of his parrents. His name is Yuto Amakawa and he saw his parrents died in car crush accident. Then someone saw Yuto crying and it was the man in his 20s. He had the brown hair and green eyes. He was dressed in black jacket, black jeans, black shoes and white trenchcoat. It was Kouga Saezima and when he saw Yuto he took the boy under his wing and took pity on him.

"Amakawa-kun. I can see that you had lost your parrents. Would you come to train under me, Amakawa-kun?" said Kouga as he was hugging Yuto as the latter whiped his tears from his face and then he agreed as he nodded in agreement in order to protect the people he cares about. Thus Yuto begins his training this time as Makai Knight in order to protect the people he cares about.

Where there is Inga, Horrors appear, and devour the souls of humans. However since the ancient times, there's a warriors who have the weaponry and the armors to slay these monsters.

It shows Yuto as Garo, his version of the Garo Armor looking like the Lost Shine Version, but completely gold colored, with a silver belt buckle, with the 2014 Garo helmet, and the Garo Sword resembles the one used by Kouga Saezima yet, it has no scabbard, and he has Alfonso San Valiante's golden cross pendant in the center of his armor's breastplate, The Garo Sword was in Yuto's right hand, where Zaruba was at. The Garo armor's helmet gave off the appearance of a gold wolf with a fanged snarl with brown eyes.

The men donned in armor, the makai knights.

(Op: "DRAGONFLAME" by JAM Project)

*Instrumental Start* It shows the flash is shining and then the song starts and it cuts to Yuto.

(Tada hitori kodoku wo aishite) It shows Yuto walking the streets with determined look on his face.

(Tatakai no michi wo aruki-tsuzuketeta) Then the camera switches to Taizo practicing his sword skills.

(Kono ore ga matou hikari wa) Then Yuto turns arround and he sees the sihoulette thus revealing Kouga standing on the rooftop.

(Toki ni kokoro wo mamoru yoroi) Then camera slowly zooms to Kouga's eyes and reveals Yuto as Garo taking the stance of Leon Luis.

(Jashin ugomeku gensei wa maboroshi? Heaven or hell) Then it cuts to Himari praying for Yuto with tears in her eyes and Shizuku as Watchdog and then it cuts to Yuto picking his makai sword and then he cuts the circle above himself and becomes Garo and then he and the gang are rush the Horrors.

(Flame in the sky Deaeta yume tsubasa wo dakishimeru hito) Garo and Zero are cutting Horrors from left to right while Crow is zapping Horrors with shuriken.

(Tokihanatsu honoo wa hakai no gouka ka) Then Yuto hears the prayers of people and then he becomes Master Garo.

(Kagayaku tsuki no akari terashidasu yokogao wa megami) Then Garo and Zero are riding on their Horses and then they cut Horrors from left to right.

(Furikazasu kono ken de Ah) Then it cuts to Yuto facing Barago.

(Sono tsubasa mo kono honoo mo ore ga tachikiru (DRAGON)) Then both Yuto and Barago as Garo and Kiba are clashing their swords.

(Garo (GARO GARO)) Then Garo jumps high and cuts the screen with Garoken.

(~Hitori wa ore wo "mamorishi-mono" to) It later cuts to Yuto rommantically embracing Himari as the latter have the smile on her face.

(Yonda inochi hateru toki made FIGHT~) Then it cutsto Yuto as Garo as he dashes toward screen and then cuts it thus screen shatters and reveals the title Garo: The Golden Protector and the opening ends.

(End of Op)

Chapter 1: Greenhouse

Tokyo - Japan.

It was a quiet peacefull night untill the scream of a woman was heard. It later cuts to a woman running with her infant child as the Horror had started to pursue her. Meanwhile someone is watching with his own eyes and he started to help the innocent woman. He is a young adult man in his 18s and he had the brown hair, brown eyes, black shirt, black jeans and black boots. He wears also the white trenchcoat and he had the skull ring on his right hand and he had the pendant on his neck. It was Madou Ring Zaruba as he talked to his young adult partner Yuto who is now grown up into a fine man.

 _"What we gonna do now, Yuto? Shall we help this woman or what?"_ said Zaruba as Yuto had replied "The people are not calling me the golden protector for nothing, Zaruba."

Then Yuto had jumped off the rooftop and then he appeared before Horror as he guarded the woman and then he picked his makai sword from its sheath. Then Horror had guessed.

 **"You're the makai knight."** said Horror as Yuto had replied

"I am Yuto Amakawa. The one who was destined to purge you Horrors from this world." said Yuto as he pointed his makai sword upwards and thus he traced above himself a circle which opens and thus finally Garo armor was attached on Yuto's body and thus Garo had taken the stance of Leon Luis.

(cue music: Raikou Garo Shoukan)

Garo looked like he did in original series with Alfonso's pendant on his armor's breastplate while his eyes on helmet were brown. Then the woman had thanked her savior and she ran into the safe place with her infant child.

Then Garo had started to approach Horror slowly as Horror had started to punch Garo but with no effects. Horror had started his series of punches and kicks but with no effect. Then Garo had engulfed his makai sword with madou lighter and then he rushed into Horror thus cutting him into pieces and then burning him to ashes.

(ost end)

Then Yuto had dissengaged of his armor with his training now complete he is going home. The Noihara shrine as he wasn't been here in years. Then he came home and thus the black haired girl with purple eyes is waiting for him. She had the very beautifull figure and beautifull large breasts. She is an ayakashi and she is friendly with Yuto since they were a children. It was Yuto's girlfriend Himari Noihara a bakaneko ayakashi who was dressed in her kimono as she was waiting for her boyfriend to come home and she prepared the meal for Yuto as Yuto had came in.

"Himari. I'm home!" said Yuto as he raised his arm in greetings as Himari was waiting for Yuto to come from job and she had the smile on her face. "Welcome back, Yuto-kun." Then Yuto had came in and after his training he had tasted the sushi what Himari had made and it tasted good. "Mmmmm! Delicious. Thanks for this sushi you made, Himari." Then he got into the basement and had started his training with the steel fangs.

Meanwhile in the house.

The girl was walking in the house and she saw the sculptures that looked like the people untill she saw the woman in her thirties. It was Ikebana artist Erina Tokiwa as she came close to girl as she hypnotized her.

"Excellent. I was looking for a new guinea pig for my art. You will be more beautifull **when you die."** said Erina in her Horror form as she turned the girl into the petals thus revealing her Horror nature.

Meanwhile Yuto and his adoptive father Kouga had came into Makai Senate as they came in a little girl watchdogo with her green hair and red eyes was sitting on her throne. It was Shizuku and she is an ayakashi who was a good friend with Noihara sisters as well as the good friend of Amakawa family.

"A new Horror had appeared. She turns people into the flower petals before devouring them. Her name is Succubus. Eliminate her at once, Yuto." said Shizuku as Zaruba guessed that it was the culprit behind Yuto's parrents' death as she was his father's ex girlfriend and her name was Erina Tokiwa.

 _"Yuto! It looks like the Horror Succubus was behind your parrents' death. You should make her pay for what she had done to your parrents."_ said Zaruba as Yuto's eyes were growled with rage. "That woman. I will show her the terrors of hell." Then he went into Erina's house to defeat the Horror behind his parrents' death.

Meanwhile in Erina's house.

There was a girl in her 17s as she had the beautifull figure and the large breasts. She was dressed in her school outfit and then she had the brown hair and brown eyes. It was the childhood friend of Yuto and Himari named Rinko Kuzaki. She was trapped with vines as Erina was a serial killer before. Then she had slowly began to oppen her eyes and then she saw herself trapped in vines as she saw Erina slowly walking toward her as she had the evil smile in her eyes.

"Well, well, well. Look who woken up. I should know that you would wake up dear. Don't worry I will make you suffer slowly." said Erina as she had started to massage Rinko's breast as she started to blush helplessly untill she heard the voice.

"This is far you go, Erina!" said the voice revealed to be Yuto who had arrived just in time and then Erina had recognized Yuto.

"Well well. You've grown up, Amakawa. I should finish you off earlier when I had the chance as I did to your parrents." said Erina as she had started to rush Yuto with the series of kicks and punches as Yuto had started to trade the punches with Erina as he punched Erina in the face and then he reveals his makai sword and he sliced her guts thus makin her bleed and thus he cut the vines and he freed Rinko as he got her in his arms.

"Y-Yuto-kun!" said Rinko as she was carried by Yuto in his arms and she got on her legs as Yuto had replied. "Run now, Rinko. I handle her by myself." Then Rinko had ran aways as possible as Erina was bleeding and she was growling with rage.

"You goddamn makai knight." said Erina as Zaruba responded. _"He's more than just a mere makai knight. He is the Golden Knight Garo."_ Then Erina had freaked out.

"What? Golden Knight Garo? But this is impossible I thought this armor's bloodline had dissapeared long ago." said Erino as Yuto had responded with cocky smirk on his face and craking his fists threatenly. "Heheheheheh! Nobody likes to advertise my existence either."

"You LITTLE BRAT!" said an angry Erina as she taken her true form. It was Horror Succubus and she looked like she did in Garo: The Makai Flower and she started to run toward Yuto.

 _"My oh my! It's been a while since I have returned. Demonic beast Succubus. No doubt, it's her."_ said Zaruba as Yuto had continued. "I will never forgive those who feast on the heart of innocent. They come from Makai. They possess people and consume them. They are called Horrors. I will cut down YOUR INGA. And is also my duty to protect the MANKIND!" Yuto had boasted and then he picked his makai sword and then he traced a circle above himself as Garo armor was attached on his body as Succubus' fist had tried to hit Garo he blocked her fists with his hand thus pushing her away.

(cue ost: Raikou Garo Shoukan)

Garo had appeared before Succubs eyes as she saw the legendary makai knight and then he standing into the pose and then he pointed at Succubus.

 _ **"Now, count up your sins."**_ said Garo as he pointed at Succubus like Kamen Rider Double. Then he had started to walk slowly toward Succubus then Succubus had started to launch a fireball from her hand but with no effect on Garo as he blocked the fireball with his left hand as he was holding Garoken in his right hand were Zaruba was at.

Then Garo had picked Garoken from its sheath and had started to pummel Succubus endlessly thus kicking her multiple times and then with the sword slice cutting her arm as Succubus had screamed in pain.

 **"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH! Dammit, my arm! Why?! I'm a Horror!"** said Succubus as she was crying in pain of her arm been cut down.

 _"The monster that needs to be destroyed before he could do any harm."_ said Zaruba as Garo had continued. _**"You very funny crying like that, Succubus. However there is a one buisiness I will not lend to the watchdogs of hell. I WILL CUT DOWN YOUR INGA FOR HARMING INNOCENT PEOPLE AND KILLING MY PARRENTS YOU BITCH!"**_ Garo had roared with rage and then he cut down Succubus in half with Garoken and thus Succubus had her last words.

 **"Impossible. This kid is a descendant of Amakawa family. The family of Horror slayers. GOODBYE CRUEL WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORLD!"** said a dying Succubus as she exploded into bloody shower thus Yuto as Garo had avenged his parrents thus shedding his tear of joy and thus he dissengaged of his armor.

(cue ost)

Then Yuto had went home with calm look in his face as Rinko had guessed as Kouga had approached her.

"Poor Yuto-kun! He had lost his parrents because of Horror?!" said a saddened Rinko as Kouga had nodded "Yes! Erina Tokiwa was the culprit behind the death of Yuto's parrents' death as she was his father's ex girlfriend. Yuto will continue to fight against Horror no matter what." Then Rinko had smiled as she is happy for Yuto having the beloved ones to protect. "Yuto-kun!"

Then Yuto had came into his room and then Himari was waiting for him as she also knew Yuto's parrents when she was a little as she had the sad look on her face and then she had started to embrace Yuto as she was waiting for him.

"Yuto-kun. You're still miss parrents do you?!" said a saddened Himari as she had shed her tears of sadness as Yuto had replied "Yes. My parrents were the makai practictioners as they knew Kouga who is now my adoptive father. Worry not, Himari. I will protect you, no matter what." with these words Yuto had embraced Himari as she had started to cry in his chest as Yuto had finally avenged his parrents but he will always fight against those who harm his beloved ones.

Meanwhile somewhere in Tokyo.

Then suddenly in Kamurocho the gothic castle had appeared and it had the gothic architecture. Then the woman dressed in her black outfit was dressed in her black jeans, black shirt, black trenchcoat and she had the black miniskirt and black boots. She had the black hair and the red eyes. It was the Queen of Horrors herself and her named is Messiah and she looks like a woman in her thirties.

"Hmph! I will soon shall rule the world." said Messiah as she sat on her throne with her plan of world domination and she had the evil smile on her face.

End of Chapter 1.

(Ed: "Vermillion" by Maon Kurosaki)

(It shows Yuto relaxing with Himari)

Blaze your way! Akatsuki no sora e  
-Bloody thirsty,Noble Warriors-  
Akaku tagiru kokoro ni yaiba to  
Mui naru taigi wo kakage yo

Kagerou yureru SHINFONIA  
Sono koe hibiku mikazukiyo

Kono mi kubeta honoo  
Akenu yoru wa nai to  
Sei wo sakebu shoudou kagayaku

Blaze your way! Akatsuki no sora e  
-Bloody thirsty,Noble Warriors-  
Akaku nijimu itami hikitsurete  
Hatenai kyouhon no daichi e

Eikou wo utau disappear  
Saranaru taigi wo kakage yo

(Instrumental of Dragonflame plays)

Narration by Kuesu Jinguuji

"Is the man have the right to protect the people he cares about? Meanwhile a new Horror that had the rabbit themed Hotel had started to kill innocent people to devour their souls. Hurry up, Yuto. You must protect Himari and the mankind. Next time on Garo: The Golden Protector. Chapter 2: Hotel. The silvery fanged knight also appears."

Oh boy! Yuto as makai knight stands for tripple manliness and he will fight against Messiah and her cronies to protect the ones he cares about. Only a positive reviews please.


End file.
